Misunderstanding
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Based off of No Such Luck. Rated for future reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is something that came to me while I was working. Don't judge, though, I got the idea after hearing a song. Please enjoy the first chapter. This is also loosely based from one of the hated episodes, No Such Luck.**_

Lincoln stared at his family in disbelief as he shook his head, "W…what? You guys…"

"We sold your stuff, Lincoln," his mother interrupted and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "What's so hard to understand?" Lincoln shook his head before turning and walked out of the house and Lana followed close behind him.

Lincoln kicked a pebble as he walked down the street and hung his head, "Lincoln," he stopped and looked back to see Lana ran up to him, "Where are you going?" Lincoln growled, turned and continued to walk away and Lana followed him, "You know…until you get a new bed, you can stay with me and Lola, I'm sure she won't mind."

"No thanks Lana, I wouldn't want to be the reason one of your pets die in the middle of the night, or god forbid, Lola loses her beauty sleep,"

"Then why don't I stay with you in your room? Offer some comfort until they get you a new bed," Lincoln looked back with narrowed eyes, "Please Lincoln, it's getting late and cold,"

"Then why are you following me?" they stopped and Lincoln glared at his younger sister with narrowed eyes and Lana looked down with tears in her eyes, "Well?"

"Because you're my brother!" she snapped and looked up as tears slid down her cheeks, "We only have one! You have ten sisters who you do anything and everything for and now you're pushing us away!" Lincoln was taken aback as Lana cried and shook her head, "What do I have to do to prove we care for you?"

"I don't know Lana! Can you go back in time and stop yourself from boarding up my room? Or maybe you can stop mom and dad from selling all my stuff! And while you're at it, why don't you knock some sense into me too!" he sighed and shook his head, "I admit, lying to you guys was wrong, I know that, but I only did that to get some alone time, but you guys took it too fair. You made me sleep outside, you've sold all my stuff, you made me feel like an outcast in my own home, like no one cared, all because of a simple lie," Lana bit her lips and shook her head, "C'mon, I'll walk you home and that'll be that,"

"Will you come back?" Lincoln sighed and looked away, "Please Lincoln,"

Lincoln looked down at the messy twin and opened his mouth, ready to speak when they heard someone behind them say, "Actually, you kids aren't going anywhere," they looked back and saw a man in dark clothing approaching them, the moonlight reflecting the barrel of a gun. Lincoln quickly stood in front of Lana and glared at the man, venom behind his eyes, "Just give me your money kiddies and I'll leave you two alone,"

"Yeah right, and I bet that gun is for show and tell," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and looked back slightly at his sister, "Lana, listen to me very carefully. While I'm distracting this guy, I want you to run home and lock the door, do you understand?"

"What, no," Lana frowned and shook her head, "Not without you Lincoln,"

"Lana, stopped being stubborn and just go," Lana's lower lip began to quiver and Lincoln stared at the man in front of them as his fists tightened, "You said so yourself, I have ten sisters who I am willing to do anything for, but you're being stubborn right now and basically calling yourself a liar. I can't fight this bastard and babysit you at the same time," Lana frowned and wrapped her arms around Lincoln's waist and rested her head on his back, "What are you doing!"

"I'm not leaving," Lana choked on the tears that threatened to fall, "We've already abandoned you once, I'm not going to do that again," she violently shook as she cried into Lincoln's back.

Lincoln quickly pushed Lana to the side as the sound of a gunshot echoed in the air and Lincoln fell back with a force. Lana stared in shock as her brother fell to the ground and a pool of blood before forming next to him. She looked up and saw the man running down the street. The pain of tears stinging her eyes, she shook her head and cried out, "Coward!" crawling towards her brother, she began to shake him, "C'mon Lincoln, get up. We need to get home,"

Lincoln moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at his distraught sister and weakly smirked, "Are you hurt, Lana?"

"What…no, but you need to get…"

"That's good, I was worried that bastard had shot you after shooting me,"

He closed his eyes again and Lana began to cry as she looked around, "Someone! Anyone! We need help! My older brother was shot!" she looked down and began hyperventilating, "Don't worry Lincoln, help will be here soon," she laid her head down on his chest and began crying as the sound of sirens filled the air.

Lana sat on the chair next to the hospital bed Lincoln was lying in, her hat in her hands and tears blurring her vision, "Little girl," she looked up and saw a nurse standing next to her, "Shouldn't you be home? Your parents are probably worried about you,"

"I'm not leaving until I know Lincoln is okay," she looked at her brother's sleeping form and frowned, "He's the only brother I have…I can't leave him like this," the nurse frown before she began checking Lincoln's vitals.

She looked up at Lana and sighed, "You know I was like you once," Lana looked up in confusion and the nurse sighed, "I have three sisters and one brother. We've always got into our fair share of fights growing up, but no matter what, I always wanted to be by my brother's side…especially when he was in the hospital. It got to the point where I snuck out of my house to visit him, even late at night,"

"Um…are you going somewhere with this story?"

"I am, the doctors and nurses got tired of me sneaking in late at night that they allowed me to stay as long as I wanted they even put a cot in the room for me so I can sleep," the nurse looked down and smiled, "I can see you love your brother and you're determined to stay by his side until you know he's safe," Lana frowned and looked away, "I'll get you a cot and blanket and pillow," she looked up and the nurse shook her head, "It'll be safer if you stayed here instead of sending you home," she walked towards the door before looking back and gave a sad smile, "He's going to pull through this, the bullet didn't hit a vital area," Lana nodded and the nurse walked out of the room.

Lana held her brother's hand and fought the tears that threatened to fall, "Did you hear that Lincoln? The nurse said you're going to be fine," she felt Lincoln lightly squeeze her hand and her eyes widened before a small smile formed across her lips, "I must be tired," she shook her head and yawned before crawling into bed next to Lincoln and curled up next to him before falling asleep.

The nurse walked back in, carrying a folded cot, blanket and pillow and spotted Lana lying next to Lincoln, soundly sleeping. She sighed and softly smiled, "Well, I guess I'll just leave you two alone for now," she put the cot, blanket and pillow in the corner of the room before flicking the light off and walked out of the room.

 _ **As I said, this is something that came to me at work while a song was playing. This is rated for child abuse, possible self-harm, language and a few other things that will not be mentioned here. Please enjoy he first chapter everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DarthSidious04: For a while, the only one who won't will be Lana, and that's because she was there when it happened.**_

 _ **Guest #1: Good to hear. Keep reading to see what's going to happen next.**_

 _ **OmegaDelta: In a while, and for a while they'll reconsider him to be unlucky.**_

 _ **Ash Sayin: Thank you. I'll just make them mildly unlikeable, not to the point where you totally hate them, but not quite to the point where you sympathize with them right away. Moonlight Shadow by Groove Coverage, the slow version and after hearing the lyrics, I made a few minor tweaks and this story was born.**_

 _ **X3corez: Yes I am, as I said, that was the first chapter.**_

 _ **Melody Thunder: He's fine, well, outside of his family's behavior.**_

 _ **Guest #2: You think so, heh? Well, I'm not going to say you're right, but I'm not going to say you're wrong either. All I'm saying is keep reading to see.**_

 _ **Hot shot: Keep reading to see where I go with this story.**_

 _ **Guest Stereotype: Your name looks familiar. Have you left a comment on one of my other stories? Either way, after the incident, Lana is going to despise Lynn for nearly costing Lincoln his life along with the others, but like I said, not to the point where people totally hate them, but I'm not going to have them sympathetic either.**_

 _ **Red the Pokémon Master: She, along with the others, will be forgiven in due time, my friend. At the current moment, the only one Lincoln will trust is Lana.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Sunrays peered through the window and dance on the siblings faces. Lana moaned and opened her eyes before looking up at her brother and frowned, "C'mon Lincoln, the nurse already said that…"

"Damn it Lana, I'm trying to sleep,' Lincoln groan and began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the filth loving sister, "And why are you here? Mom and dad are probably worried sick about you." Lana frowned as Lincoln began to sit up.

Lincoln groaned and held his chest. Lana hugged him and Lincoln looked down, "You have to be careful Lincoln. You were shot last night," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "The nurse said it wasn't fatal, so I knew you were going to wake up soon,"

Lincoln took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before looking around and spotted the cot in the corner, "And why didn't you sleep on that thing?" Lana frowned and nuzzled closer to her brother, "Lana, why don't you call mom and dad and have them pick you up. I have a feeling that…"

"You might be able to go home today as well," they looked and Lana smiled when she spotted the nurse form the night before walking into the room, "It's good to see you're awake. We just want to run a few tests to make sure there isn't any real threat from the bullet and with any luck you will be going home today," Lincoln growled and looked out the window and the nurse frowned, "I…guess I'll go get some breakfast for you two and we'll see how you're feeling after," the nurse turned and walked out of the room.

Lana looked up at her brother and frowned, "Lincoln…"

"Lana, I want you to call mom and dad now. You followed me out of the house last night and they're probably pacing by the phone waiting for you to call them," he reached over and picked up the phone, handing it to his younger sister before reaching out again and began dialing the number.

Lana frowned and held the phone up to her ear. After a few rings, someone answered on the other end, " _Hello?_ "

"Hey dad," Lana slightly smiled, "Listen, me and Lincoln are…"

" _Lana? Why are you calling from the hospital? What happened?_ "

"Lincoln was shot last night dad. I tried to talk to him into coming home and then someone walked up to us holding a gun and…"

" _Your mother and I will be right there to pick you up, don't go anywhere_ ,"

"But dad, Lincoln still needs to get a few…" before she could finish, the call ended and she sighed and shook her head, "I tried to tell him you need to have a few tests done before you can go home and he hung up," she handed the phone to Lincoln who took it and put it back on the receiver, "He said they're coming to get us…or maybe it was just meant for me…I don't know,"

"That's nice," Lincoln smiled and Lana looked up with a frown crossing her lips, "You should've called them last night instead of having them worry about you like this. And now I got the feeling I'm going to be in the wrong here,"

"No, you saved me," Lana snapped and Lincoln looked down in confusion, "You saved me last night, remember?"

Lincoln chuckled and slightly smile as he rubbed the top of her head, "Yeah, I remember. That guy had a gun and I told you to run home and lock the door," Lana frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "You should've listened to me. You're too young to be witnessing something as brutal as someone being shot,"

Lana opened her mouth, ready to reply when the two opened and the two of them heard, "Hey, go easy on her, kid," they looked back and saw the nurse walking in, carrying two trays of food, "Your sister really cares about you. She wouldn't leave your side, she refused to call your family and she slept next to you last night," Lincoln looked down and Lana slightly smiled before leaning up against her brother, "Not too many people are as lucky as you. Most people when in this situation will just leave when given the chance, so you better go easy on her," Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of Lana's head as the nurse set the trays in front of them, "I'll be back when you two are finished," she turned and walked out of the room again.

Lana began happily eating while Lincoln pushed his tray aside and sat up. Lana looked up and slightly frowned, "Aren't you going to eat, Lincoln?"

"I'm not hungry right now, Lana, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't eat," Lincoln looked back and slightly smiled, "Eat Lana, wouldn't want you getting sick from skipping a meal,"

"People can't get sick from skipping a meal, can they?" Lincoln chuckled and rubbed the top of her head, "Just eat Lincoln, that nurse said they're going to run some tests to see if you're able to go home or not and I don't think it's a good idea to do that on an empty stomach," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before sitting back and the two siblings ate the food in front of them.

The door opened and their parents rushed into the room and over to the bed, "Lana, are you all right?" their mother asked in a worrying tone as she looked over her daughter, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No mom, Lincoln made sure…" before she could finish, Rita grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her away from her older brother. Lana broke from her grasp and tightly hugged her brother's arm and glared at them, "We need to wait for Lincoln! He's going to have a few tests when we're finished breakfast and…"

"Lana, we didn't bring the costume with us and…"

"We're waiting," Lana narrowed her eyes at her parents.

Lincoln smiled and rubbed the top of Lana's head, "Easy Lana, we're in a hospital. You might disturb the other patients," Lana shook her head and leaned closer to him, "Look when the tests are done and everything, we'll go home, okay?"

"But Lincoln…"

"And I suppose I can use a roommate for a few nights and you can bring as many pets as you want to my room,"

"You mean it," Lana smiled and tightly hugged her brother, "Oh thank you Lincoln, thank you, thank you, thank you," Lincoln chuckled and rubbed the top of her head before glaring at his parents with a venomous look.

The nurse walked back into the room and smiled at the two siblings, "Well, it looks like you took my advice kid," Lincoln nodded and the nurse sighed, "We're going to get you ready for a CAT scan, Lincoln, so you better finish your breakfast," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "I'll be back in a few minutes with the drink,"( _ **I do not know what it is called, but I can assure you from experience that the drink that give you before getting a CAT scan done I disgusting.**_ ) without looking at the parents, the nurse turned and walked out of the room.

Lana continued eating breakfast and Lincoln and looked away from his parents, "Since I'm sure you tuned Lana out when she said my name, let me fill you in. I walked out of the house after I learned you guys sold all my stuff and Lana followed me. I tried to get her to go back, but she wouldn't listen and a man approached us, holding a gun. I stood in front of Lana and told her to run back to the house while I distracted the guy and again, she didn't listen. I pushed her aside before the guys shot the gun and I got hit, Lana was spared and the man left,"

"You pushed your sister!" Rita snapped and Lincoln narrowed his eyes and growled, "What were you thinking! You could've seriously hurt her! She's not some toy you just toss aside like that!"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom, just took a bullet protecting my baby sister,"

"Hey," he looked down at Lana and Lana scowled at him, "I'm no baby, Lincoln,"

"Lana you can live a hundred and you'll still be my baby sister," Lincoln smiled and rubbed the top of her head again, "You, Lola, Lucy, Lisa, Lily…all five of you are my baby sisters…even though I'm only on talking terms with you. You can't change blood like that," Lana smiled and hugged her brother.

"That's nice and all, but we really should get you home Lana," Lynn Sr, said and Lana tightly hugged her brother and looked back with narrowed eyes. Their father sighed and shook his head, "Or we can wait until these tests are done, that's fine too," Lana nodded before she and Lincoln continued eating their food.

 _ **Okay, a mild argument between the two and their parents has sparked and something is brewing in the distance for the siblings. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OmegaDelta: Yes, those two are the only ones that'll be unforgiven in this story. The others will be forgiven in due time.**_

 _ **That Engineer: One piece of advice. This is my story, and they still believe him to be unlucky. I understand that making them as dense as a door knob isn't a grand idea, but I'm not making them sympathetic until they get a great deal of pain themselves. I apologize if I come off as a little mean, but while writing chaptered stories like this, I don't like the idea of people trying to control my work. I understand that it's constructive criticism, I do and I appreciate it, but for some reason, my mind doesn't process it like that, more along the lines of someone trying to control my work. Again, I apologize if I come off as mean.**_

 _ **DarthSidious04: Yes, but they're going to be the unlikable ones in this and they will not be forgiven as the siblings will in time.**_

 _ **EpsilonMk46: I agree, I normally despise NSL fanfictions as well, but I needed to use the episode to make this story. I was caught in a bind between choosing Luna, Luan, Lana or Lucy as the loyal sister in this as all four of them are equally my favorite sisters, but in the end, I decided to push my luck and go with the younger of the four.**_

 _ **Franklin1024: Yes, they do, as do his sisters, minus Lana. She will be loyal to him for the entirety of the story and in due time the others see how wrong they are and how foolish they have been.**_

 _ **Guest Stereotype: That's probably where I saw it, reading other Loud House stories and seeing your name. My mistake.**_

 _ **Enjoy the third chapter everyone.**_

Lana looked at her brother with a saddened look as she watched him look out the window and watched as the scenery pass by. She scooted closer to him before sitting down on his lap and Lincoln looked down in confusion, "Problem?"

"Just want to spend some time with my brother," Lana smiled and nuzzled closer to him. Lincoln sighed and patted her head before looking up at his parents who refused to acknowledge the two siblings in the back of the sedan as they drove down the street.

The sedan pulled into the drive and their parents got out of the sedan and ran up to the house and run through the front door. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Jackasses," he looked down at his sister and softly smiled, "Go on Lana, we wouldn't want mom and dad accidently locking you out and…"

"Don't be stupid Lincoln, you need to get inside too," Lana opened the door and jumped out of the sedan before grabbing Lincoln the hand and began pulling out of the sedan, "C'mon Lincoln. We don't want mom and dad locking us out," Lincoln sighed and nodded before following his younger sister out of the sedan and up to the house.

Lincoln walked into his empty room and lightly pushed the window open before he sighed, "Well at least they can take my window away," hearing a knock at the door, he looked back and saw Lana, holding her iguana Izzy, her snake El Diablo and her frog Hops, standing by the door, "Hey Lana, what's up?"

"Well you said you could use a roommate and you said I can bring as many as my pets with me, so here I am with Izzy, El Diablo and Hops," Lana walked into the room and Lincoln looked at her in confusion. Lana pouted and her eyes widened, "You weren't lying, were you?"

"Of course not, Lana, but it's the middle of the day, I thought that maybe you'd want to spend some time with your other pets," Lincoln sighed and walked up to his sister, "But I guess if you want to stay you're more than to," Lana smiled and nodded as Lincoln patted her head.

"Lincoln," they jumped and looked back to see Lucy standing behind them, holding a pen and a piece of paper, "I need some help with my poems." Lincoln rolled his eyes before grabbing Lucy by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

Pushing her through the door, he stared at her and smirked, "Here's a good poem for you. It's called door slam and it goes like this." Without utter another word, Lincoln slammed the door shut and Lucy flinched before sighing and walking away from her brother's bedroom door.

Lincoln laid on the floor with his arms behind his head, "Uh…Lincoln, don't you think that was a little mean?" Lincoln looked up at the messy girl in confusion, "All she wanted was some help,"

Lincoln sighed and sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "I know Lana, but I needed help too when I was locked out of the house," Lana frowned and looked down, "I don't blame you, Lana, because unlike the others, you actually tried to make things right. You stayed at the hospital with me last night and you even told mom and dad that you guys were going to wait for me while I got the CAT scan." He laid back down with his arms behind his head, "I'll forgive them when I feel like they've learned their lesson. I want to show everyone that I'm not gullible kid who lives here."

"If you say so, but don't overdo it," Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "What's so funny?"

"Lana, you are the living proof of an old wives' tale," Lincoln sat up and Lana stared at him in confusion, "There's an old wives' tale about twins where one is good and the other is evil. And this past eighteen hours proves you're the good twin," Lana smiled and Lincoln hugged his younger sister, "I'll forgive them in time, but I want them to suffer a bit before then," Lana sighed and nodded before hugging her brother back.

Lana broke from the hug and smiled, "Me and Hops are going to play in the mud. Do you mind watching Izzy and El Diablo?"

"Not at all, you go have fun," Lana nodded before scooping Hops up and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Lincoln sighed and looked down at the two coldblooded creatures on the floor as El Diablo slithered around and Izzy raced across the room and he sighed and shook his head, "At least she's being nice and everything." He turned and laid his back against the wall as he listened to Izzy scurrying across the floor.

 _ **Okay this is just a light moment between the two, the heavy M rated stuff will be happening next. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Red the Pokémon Master: I understand that you want Lucy to be forgiven and she will in time, but until then I am not going to hold back on the sisters, or the parents. The only one he will be sensible with is Lana. I'm sorry for any connivance. And like I stated, I was in a bind when it came to the loyal sister, but in the end I went with Lana.**_

 _ **Melody Thunder: Yes, it was nice of her, wasn't it? Keep reading.**_

 _ **GennaiArakida-XIV: Yes they are my friend.**_

 _ **That Engineer: And like I said, I can understand that, as most NSL stories are universally despised, but my mind can't process it like that, more like someone trying to control my work. I'm going to have the family be mistreated by Lincoln until I feel like it's enough.**_

 _ **TheFreezerStreets: Uh…I can't not promise no Loudcest as I'm still currently writing ideas down and I did say that this is rated for child abuse, self-harm and few other odds and ends. So again, I can't make any promises with the story's outcome.**_

 _ **Dread55: They have no idea about the parents, so they can't react or assume that they're mistreating Lincoln unless they want a lawsuit placed in front of them.**_

 _ **Hot shot: Hmm…I guess so. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Guest Stereotype: Intense? Yes my friend, things are about to get intense.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes, Lana is the only one who realized that they messed up.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Lana and Lincoln sat in Lincoln's room. Lincoln smiled as he watched Lana play with the three animals she had brought to the room before he sighed, stood up and looked out the window. Lana looked up and frowned, "Are you okay, Lincoln?"

Lincoln looked back and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine Lana," Lana stood up and walked towards the door, "Where are you going?"

"I forgot something in my room," Lana walked out of the room and Lincoln looked at the three animals in confusion before looking back up at the door.

The door soon opened and Lana walked back into the room holding a comic. She sat down on the floor with her back against the wall. She looked up at Lincoln and smiled, "I saved one of your comics before mom and dad could sell it." Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "C'mon Lincoln, read it to me,"

Lincoln sighed again and slightly smiled, "Yeah, okay Lana," he walked up to her and sat down next to her before taking the comic and opened it. Lana nuzzled closer to her brother as the two of them began reading.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lisa and Lily watched the two from the hall in jealousy as the messy twin nuzzled closer to their only brother. Lori scuffed and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms, "So the twerp is only talking to Lana? That's fine, it's literally a free country."

"Yeah, I don't need him to like, model for me,"

"And my jab sessions will be better without him," Luna narrowed her eyes, "I don't need him, he'll just destroy my axe and amp, dudes."

"And I can try out some new jokes and not tell him any of them,"

Lynn groaned and shook her head, "So I lost my sparring partner, big deal. It's his loss,"

"I can write poems without his help. I'll just console Edwin,"

"And I don't need his help with my pageants, I can win them on my own!"

"And without him distracting me every few minutes, my research will finally be completed."

"No poo-poo," Lily blew raspberries before they continued to watch the two from the hall.

Lincoln turned the page before he heard Lana snoring. He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep with Izzy, El Diablo and Hops curled up next to her. He smiled and closed the comic before setting it to the side and rubbed the top of Lana's head as she slept. He looked up out the window and sat clouds rolling over the moon and he sighed, "Well…at least she saved one of my comics."

Hearing the door creek open, he looked back and narrowed his eyes to see Luan walking into the room. He shook his head before he continued to stroke Lana's hair, "What do you think you're doing, Linc? Do you obviously think that ignoring us will do you any good? Do you think that this will…?"

"Lana and her pets are sleeping, so I'm going to say this as nicely as I can…get the hell out of my room!" Luan jumped back and Lincoln hissed, "Look Luan, I don't know what you're trying to do. Are you jealous that I'm talking to Lana and ignoring the rest of you? Do you want to try and tell me one of your stupid jokes? What?" Luan frowned and Lana moaned and nuzzled closer to her brother and muttered under her breath.

Lincoln slightly smiled and shook his head, "Well…since you're being nice to Lana, maybe you can get over yourself and…" Lincoln looked up with narrowed eyes and Luan swallowed hard, "Uh…Linc?"

"Get out of my room, Luan!" Luan frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "Lana's sleeping and I don't want her to wake up. And to be honest, I'm pretty tired myself…so I'll say it again, get the hell out of my room!" Luan turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before looking down to see Lana still sleeping and he slightly smiled, "I guess it's a good of time as any to get some sleep," he yawned, laid back and closed his eyes before falling into a restless slumber.

 _ **Just some simple bonding between the two and some mild jealousy from the others. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OmegaUltra: Yes, I suppose it is interesting. Their reckoning is coming soon enough.**_

 _ **Slop The 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **: Thank you. I try. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Immatureboys: Well, Lincoln won't talk to them until they suffer a bit.**_

 _ **Melody Thunder: It might not be the best choice, but he's still in a state of anger towards them, so in a way it was justified. Keep reading.**_

 _ **RedPanda115: Thank you. Keep reading.**_

 _ **LucklessBlock86: Good to hear. No, while Lincoln is nowhere near saint status, he sees who he can count on during trying times.**_

 _ **I was going to have him forgive one or two sisters in this upcoming chapter, but my team of advisors told me that if I were to do that then I should just throw the whole idea away, so please enjoy this chapter instead.**_

Lincoln walked up in the middle of the night and looked down to see Lana still curled up next to him with Izzy, Hops and El Diablo by her. He slightly smiled before he carefully stood up and quietly walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs and carefully walked down them. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he turned and walked into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge door, he took out a can of soda and opened it before he began drinking the contents, "Lincoln," he nearly choked on the sugary substance before looked back to see Lola sitting at the table, "Lincoln…since you're talking to Lana and everything and she is my twin, I was hoping…"

"What," Lincoln hissed and Lola frowned, "Do you want to know what sets Lana apart from the rest of you, Lola?" Lola looked at him and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "When I learned you guys sold all my stuff, I stormed out of the house and Lana followed me. She constantly tried to convince me to come home and I wouldn't listen. A man approached us, wielding a gun. I pushed Lana out of the way and…"

"You pushed our sister?"

"To protect her," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Lola swallowed hard, "I was shot and the man ran off. I went to the hospital and Lana stayed by my side the entire night. When mom and dad came to the hospital the next morning, they were going to take Lana home and Lana told them that they were going to wait for me. They kept trying to convince her to leave, but she refused until after my tests. When we got home, she asked if she and a few of her pets can bunk in my room until I get a new bed and I said sure…and you know what…I learned that not all my belongings were sold. Lana managed to save one of my comics," he finished the soda before tossing the empty can in the recycle bin, "So yeah, you tell me why I'm actually being nice to Lana," he turned and walked out of the kitchen and Lola sat at the table and sniffled as she rubbed her eyes.

Lincoln walked up the stairs and shook his head, "Linky," he looked back with narrowed eyes and saw Leni stepping out of hers and Lori's room, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Lincoln crossed his arms and glared at his dim sister, "I mean I'm sure all of you are going to want to talk to me sooner or later, right? First it was Lucy, and then Luan, Lola and now you. Do you think I need to get over myself? Or maybe you'd like to know why I'm being nice to Lana and not the rest of you,"

"You shouldn't stay mad like this, it's like, bad for your skin,"

"Bad skin, bad skin," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and quietly hissed, "Normal teenagers get to worry about bad skin. Me? No way, I have to worry about being thrown out of the house, or maybe have what little I have left taken from me in a moment notice, so yeah, the luxury of having bad skin sounds pretty promising right now," Leni frowned and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I don't know what any of you are trying to pull, don't think I didn't hear you guys outside my room earlier. You said how your lives will be better if I don't assist any of you with your activities and that's fine, but don't go around and be twofaced like that. Lana is the only one who's been kind to me after I was allowed back into the house, so why in the hell should I be nice to anyone besides her?"

"Because we're family,"

"Family," Lincoln smirked and shook his head, "You handed me the guillotine here, Leni. Yes, we are family, so how about we use that concept on the other end. Your younger brother is locked outside of the house. He is in the backyard cold and frightened while everyone is sleeping in their nice warm beds. You have a choice to allow him back into the house and offer to share your bed with him, but you and everyone else believes him to be a curse. What do you do?" Leni fell silent and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "I thought so…so the next time you want to use the word family at me, remember that," he turned around and walked down the hall to his room, leaving Leni looking forlorn.

 _ **Okay, like I said, I was going to have some of the sisters be forgiven, but advisors decided that it'll be better if we don't do that yet and thinking about it now, I can agree with them. In the next chapter things will start to get heavy.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, my original plan was to delete and then rewrite this story, but if I do that after just five chapters then it would feel as if I am taking a lazy way out. I am terribly sorry for the long, long wait in this update. Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Lincoln sat on the porch and watched Lana run around the yard, playing with Izzy, Hops and El Diablo following her. Lincoln smiled before hearing the front door open and he looked back with narrowed eyes to see Lisa stepping out of the house, "Greetings, male sibling, I require-"

"What," Lisa flinched at the tone in Lincoln's voice, "Do you need help with one of your damned projects and you figured you caring brother will be your damned test subject? Well Lisa, I'd rather help a dead rat than run the risk of losing a limb or possibly growing a new one!"

"But Lincoln-"

"What is it!" Lincoln growled and stood up, "You can still work on your studies all you want. You can work on them until hell freezes over, but you're not to use me or Lana as subjects, do you understand!"

"Y-yes…of course," Lisa frowned and turned her back towards Lincoln, "I suppose I can go ask one of our sisters for assistance," Lincoln shook his head and looked back to see Lana continue to run around with her three pets before hearing the door open and close. Lincoln huffed and shook his head before turning around and sat back down.

Lana looked over to him before walking up to him, "Hey Lincoln, are you okay?" Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Are you sure? I heard you yelling at Lisa,"

"I'm sure Lana," Lincoln smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "I'm just getting rid of some steam," Lana frowned and Lincoln sat up, "I need to take care of a few things. Why don't you continue to play with your pets and call me if the family starts with you?"

"Are you sure, Lincoln? I can put Izzy, El Diablo and Hops inside and go with you. This way they won't lock you out again,"

"If you want to play it like that, they might actually lock you out too, and then we're going to have a real problem," Lana frowned and Lincoln took a deep breath, "And besides, I need someone on the inside I can trust, and right now that's you,"

"Okay," Lana sighed and hugged her only brother, "Just don't go out and get yourself shot again,"

"Right, but I'm only going to meet up with Clyde and hang out with him for a while," he walked past Lana and took a deep breath, "If they start with you, don't hesitate to call me," Lana nodded as she watched Lincoln walk down the drive and then down the street.

 _ **I want to apologize for the length and the long wait. This was originally supposed to be a filler chapter. I can't promise what's to come is going to make this story likeable or anything because my advisors want to discuss it with me. So, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**OmegaDelta: Yes, they'll realize it soon enough. Yes, their safety net is long gone.**_

 _ **DreadedCandiru2: Yes, they need to get their priorities in check, there will be carnage, but I don't think I can make it funny, it will, but by then it might be too late.**_

 _ **Hot shot: You're welcome. And I want to apologize for the long wait on the update.**_

 _ **LiteralTrash001: Yes, he is and he doesn't care who get hurt in the process as long as Lana doesn't get involved.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Lincoln and his best friend Clyde entered the arcade and looked around. Clyde looked at the white-haired boy and arched a brow, "So buddy, what are we going to play first?" Lincoln shook his head and Clyde frowned, "What's wrong Lincoln? You've been acting strange for a few weeks and these past few days seem like it was getting worse,"

"Are you sure you want to know, Clyde?" Clyde slowly nodded, "First, a quick question. How much time do you have?"

"Normally when someone asks, it usually mean they have a lot to tell," Lincoln nodded and Clyde took a deep breath, "But I have more than enough time, Lincoln. We're best friends, we look out for each other,"

"Right…we better sit down then," Clyde nodded before the two of them walked over to an empty booth and sat down where Lincoln began explaining everything to Clyde.

Clyde stared at his best friend in shock as Lincoln frowned and looked away, "So…they forced you to sleep outside?" Lincoln slowly nodded, "And they sold your furniture, your clothes and-"

"They didn't sell everything, Lana managed to save one of my comics."

"That doesn't help, Lincoln, she was still a part of all of this before you were shot and just because she saved one of your comics and stayed by your side while you were in the hospital, doesn't make it right and the fact that your neighbors didn't call child services makes it-"

"Look Clyde, I'm angry at my family more than anyone, but Lana is trying to make up for being a part of it and that alone shows me that she is truly sorry for boarding up my room like that…that's all I can ask for, for one of my sisters to at least try to make things right,"

"So no one else even tried?"

"Lola, Lucy, Luan, Leni and Lisa tried to talk to me, but it was more like we need you and we don't care what you say, kind of talks," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'll forgive them eventually, but not until I feel that they learned a lesson and show them what it's like to be ignored and have no way out of their wrongdoings."

"Whoa…I never seen you like this, buddy." Lincoln took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders, "And your parents…have they tried talking to you since the incident?"

"Other than trying to convince Lana to leave me at the hospital because they didn't have the damned squirrel costume, and they were pretty pissed when I told them that I had to push Lana out of the way of the gunman, not caring that I protected her, rather they were pissed that I'd push her like that."

Clyde stared at his best friend with wide eyes and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Don't act so surprised, Clyde, Lola acted the same way and I'm willing to bet once the rest of my sisters find out about this they'll act the same way."

Clyde opened his mouth, ready to say something when Lincoln's phone began ringing, "Hold that thought, Clyde," he took his phone out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?" Clyde looked at his best friend as Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "Lana, why are you…what?" Lincoln's eyes began shifting around the room and Clyde frowned, "Did you tell mom and dad?"

"What's going on, buddy?" Lincoln held a finger up and Clyde nodded.

"And what did they do?" Lincoln growled and shook his head before standing up, "Okay, listen to me Lana, I want you to get Izzy, El Diablo and Hops and go to my room and stay there. I'll be home in a few minutes," he ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket as he stood up, "I'm sorry to leave you like this, Clyde, but I need to get home,"

"Don't sweat it Lincoln, we'll hang out another day,"

"Right…and Clyde, this conversation about my family never happened," Clyde arched a brow and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "I'm serious Clyde, I don't want city officials getting involved. I can handle this,"

"But Lincoln-"

"Clyde, I don't care what happens to my parents or my sisters, but like I said, Lana is truly sorry for what she's done and she's trying to make it up to me, and I don't think she'll appreciate it if she was separated rom her older brother. Now I really need to go and make sure Lana is all right. Can I trust you not to call police or child services?"

Clyde sighed and nodded, "Yeah, of course you can trust me, buddy." Lincoln smiled and nodded, "But if it starts to happen again or it gets worse, I'm going to forget this promise and I'm going to get them involved."

"I'll hold you to that," Lincoln smirked before stepping away from the booth and walked out of the arcade.

 _ **Okay, I had to stay up last night writing and rewriting this chapter and I still feel something is amiss and I cannot put my finger on it. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Red the Pokémon Master: She, along with the other sisters, will be forgiven in time, my friend.**_

 _ **OmegaDelta: Read to find out, my friend.**_

 _ **TheFreezerStreets: Probably. No need for excessiveness, my friend.**_

 _ **DreadedCandiru2: Yes, you knew it.**_

 _ **DJTimmer: Goo to hear.**_

 _ **God of the Challenge: No, that's not it. It was something in the middle of the chapter.**_

 _ **Zatch Bell-01: Good to hear, and I apologize for taking so long updating this.**_

 _ **James B Cameron: Probably, but he doesn't want to hear it from anyone except for Lana.**_

 _ **Guest #1: They will…eventually…maybe.**_

 _ **Guest #2: More is coming.**_

 _ **MinecraftKid: More is coming.**_

 _ **LiteralTrash001: Keep reading to find out what happens. Savage Lincoln will not be in this chapter though.**_

 _ **Guest Stereotype: No, just been taking a small, or rather, large break from this one. I'm back now.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Lana sat outside, her and Hops playing in a mud puddle when a large shadow cast over her and her pet frog. Looking back, her eyes widened when she saw her sisters standing over her, glaring at her with narrowed eyes. Lana picked up Hop before standing up and glaring at the nine in front of her, "Whatever you're doing, it won't work. Lincoln won't like it if anyone tries to-"

"Do you think because you helped Lincoln you're suddenly his favorite sister?" Luna crossed her arms and shook her head, "You're making a mistake helping him, and he's going to end up hurting you when your usefulness ends,"

"No he won't, he doesn't want to hurt any of us, but after making him sleep outside and forcing him to wear that stupid costume while we went to the-" before she could finish, Lynn pushed the messy girl back, causing her to drop Hops and hit her elbow on an exposed root.

Lana moaned and held her arm as she looked up and saw the young athlete standing above her, cracking her knuckles, "And you think you're better than us? You're the one who boarded up his room, he shouldn't even be talking to you, you pathetic mess of a sister!"

Lana flinched as tears build up behind her eyes, "Lynn's right," Lori narrowed her eyes, "What did you do for Lincoln lately? Nothing, that's-"

"I saved one of his comics and I kept him company while he was in the hospital and-"

"Whoopie-fucking-do!" Lynn hissed before raising her fist and punching the younger girl across the face, sending her back against the tree with a force.

Lana looked up, tears freely falling from her eyes, blood pouring from her mouth, "We don't know what kind of sick game you and Lincoln are playing, but it's going to stop!" before Lana could reply, the other sisters started punching and kicking her as they shouted at her.

The sisters moved away from a badly beaten Lana and walked back towards the house. Hops hopped back over to Lana and crooked as the broken girl sat up and panted as tears fell from her eyes. Hops jumped into Lana's arms and Lana stood up, "L…let's go tell mom and dad, Hops," she turned and slowly limped towards the house.

Entering the house, she saw her parents sitting in the living room and she limped over towards them. The two adults looked at the beaten girl and Lana frowned and whimpered, "Mom, dad, I was playing in the mud with Hops when Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lisa walked up to me, pushed me down and started beating me up,"

Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other before looking back at Lana and Rita arched a brow, "And what do you want us to do about it?" Lana's eyes widened and Rita shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetie, but this is what's going to happen until we get Lincoln back into that squirrel costume. But since you won't listen to reason, the bad luck is going to continue,"

Lana stared at her mother in disbelief and her father spoke, "We're sorry honey, but you kept insisting that Lincoln was not bad luck, and you kept refusing to listen to reason." Lana shook her head and began walking away.

Taking her phone out of her pocket she dialed a number a bit her lip, "Lincoln? Can you come home?" she frowned and wiped the tears from her eyes, "The others attacked me while I was playing with Hops." Lana sniffled and shook her head, "No, they just said this is what I get unless I make you wear that costume again,"

Sighing, Lana nodded, "Okay…thanks Lincoln," she ended the call and curled up on the floor as she hugged her frog close to her and rocked back and forth.

 _ **I apologize for the long wait and the short chapter. It is currently 9:30 where I live, I just got done babysitting my ball of energy cousin for the night, and I decided to bring this story back. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Red the Pokémon Master: Judgement will come for all.**_

 _ **Guest: Good to hear, my friend. She will get hers in due time.**_

 _ **LiteralTrash001: Good to hear. Sorry about the cliffhangers, friend.**_

 _ **OmegaDelta: It will not be pleasant.**_

 _ **Zatch Bell-01: No, he won't. Lily will be spared regardless.**_

 _ **DJTimmer: Yes, and soon they will get what they rightfully deserve.**_

 _ **God of the Challenge: Ah, I see. Not a fan of Will Ferrell though. Sorry, I just can't stand the guy.**_

 _ **Delqua: Good to hear you've been following the story. No, they're past the point of forgiveness right now, but as I stated many times, they will be forgiven in time. Maybe not in this one, but in a sequel my advisors and I are working on.**_

 _ **James B Cameron: Good to hear. Judgement is on its way, my friend.**_

 _ **Kovu Fullbubster: Yes, he was fine if they hadn't have brought Lana into this mess but attacking her and ignoring it is where he gets angry.**_

 _ **TheFreezerStreets: Yes, it's judgement time and a little payback on the side.**_

 _ **DreadedCandiru2: They're punishment is coming.**_

 _ **DarthSidious04: That's where I have to agree with you on. Unfortunately, there are families out there that will mistreat or ignore members of their family. It pisses me off, and it pisses me off even more when people see it happening and they won't do anything to help.**_

 _ **Elementor: Yes, poor Lana, and now the family is in trouble with Lincoln.**_

 _ **Guest Stereotype: Yes, in due time.**_

 _ **Chuck Hoff: I'm trying to paint a picture of realism here. As I started, there are families that will do this sort of thing and it pisses me off.**_

 _ **RedPanda115: For the sake of the story, I need them out of character.**_

 _ **Hatoralo: I never once said that this was meant to be funny. There are families that will do this sort of thing until either someone reports them, the one they're abusing dies/moves out/runs away or starts to fight back.**_

 _ **Maul the Blighted: Good to hear, friend. Keep reading.**_

 _ **TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight: That's fine. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.**_

 _ **Enjoy the ninth chapter.**_

Lincoln approached the house, his eyes narrowed as he growled under his breath. Walking up the porch, he reached for the knob to find the door locked. Shaking his head, he lifted his right leg and kicked the door back, breaking the lock. The family, sitting in the living room, jumped up quickly and looked up as Lincoln walked through the door, "Lincoln," Lynn Sr. hissed, "Are you insane? We thought you were a-"

"Shut up," everyone looked at his and Lincoln hissed through his teeth, "You lost every right to talk. You should've scolded these morons after they bullied Lana, not make Lana feel low," Lori narrowed her eyes before stepping closer to the white-haired teen.

Reaching for Lincoln, Lincoln grabbed Lori's arm, pushed her out of the house and kicked her off the porch causing her to hit her arm on the pavement, "Stay there! I have plenty of anger for the lot of you!" Lori looked up, stunned as she held her injured arm, "And don't think you're safe because you're the oldest!"

Lincoln looked back and glared at the family with daggers, "Now, we're going to have a nice chat about luck. Luck, good or bad, does not exist,"

"What? What are you talking about? Of course luck exist, how do you explain my team winning all of those-"

"Because your team worked for those victories. The loss? The opposing worked harder," Lynn glared at her brother with narrowed eyes and Lincoln shook his head, "And then, instead of being a good sport about it, you blame your loss on others. That's poor sportsmanship,"

"What did you just say?"

"What I said was you're a sore loser, and if you keep acting this way every time you lose, you're just going to prove me right." Lynn growled before lunging at her brother.

Lincoln stepped aside before kicking Lynn in the side, causing her to gasp for air as she fell to the floor. Lincoln stood above his athletic sister and glared down at her, "That's enough childish games, Lynn. You, along with everyone else in this house, are in enough trouble that the devil himself doesn't want to be bothered with you morons," before Lynn could reply, Lincoln kicked her in the side, causing her to gasp again.

Lincoln looked back up and glared at the family, "Now…mom, dad, before I end Lynn's athletic career, why in the hell wouldn't you comfort Lana after these morons attacked her?"

"We don't have to answer anything Lin-"

"Yeah…you kind of do because I'm about five seconds away from calling Child Services." Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "And oh boy, are they going to have a field day with this fucked up family," he took a deep breath and shook his head again, "But if I were to do that, they'd separate all of us, and I wouldn't do that to Lana. The rest of you…you can all drown for all I care,"

Lincoln looked at Lucy and saw she began slightly shaking, "Trembling with fear or excitement? I need to know so I can continue yelling at you."

"Fear…Lincoln, this isn't you. You don't do this,"

"You're right, I don't, not to Lana," Lincoln groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, "But the rest of you…I can seriously care less about the whole lot of you. Hell, you can be dying at my feet right now and I wouldn't do a goddamn thing about it,"

"Uh…b…but we're family, bro and we look out for each-"

"Guillotine time," Lincoln laughed and rubbed his hands together and Luna looked at him in confusion, "Oh, don't feel bad, I already had this talk with Leni, but apparently, I have to give the rest of you this talk. Yes we're family, so why don't we use a few examples here, shall we?

We'll go with the talk I gave Leni first and then the other example. Your brother is locked outside a night, cold and scared while everyone else in the house are in their nice warm beds. You have a choice, you can get up, let him back inside and offer to share your bed with him, or you can leave him outside and possibly die from the elements. The catch is, everyone in the family believes him to be unlucky, a curse, someone who brings nothing but trouble, what do you do?" the living room fell silent as the sisters looked away from their brother and the parents looked at their only son in shock.

"And now, for a more recent example. One of the sisters have been very kind to the brother as of recent, and the brother talks to her in civil manner while he ignores the rest of his sisters. The other sisters don't like that, and they decide to go out and start bullying the girl and the parents don't say a damn thing to them. What do you do?"

Everyone stared at Lincoln in silence and Lincoln hissed through his teeth, "I thought as much, so remember this the next time you bitches want to harass Lana." Lincoln looked down at Lynn and narrowed his eyes before stomping on her leg, causing Lynn to cry out in pain, "And your far from forgiven, Lynn…all of you are!"

Lincoln turned and began walking up the stairs with a hardened look crossing his face, "I'm going to check on Lana, I advise you to stay the hell away from us,"

"Me? Or your mother? Your mother, right? You wouldn't want to get-"

"All of you, old man!" Lynn Sr. flinched as Lincoln looked back down, a venomous look crossing his face, "You, mom, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lisa and Lily! Like I said, I don't give a fucking damn about you lot, but you're not going to harass us when we're minding our own business!" he turned back and took a deep breath, "Just…just stay away from us, because I won't be nice to any of you and if you keep this petty act up, I will call Child Services, and beg on hands and knees to not separate me and Lana, but the rest of you can be scattered across the country and I wouldn't have a second thought on it!" the family frowned as Lincoln ran up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Entering his room, he saw a frightened, beaten Lana huddled in the corner, Izzy scurrying around her feet as El Diablo slithered around and Hops was held in Lana's hands. Lincoln sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm guessing you heard my little rant, huh?" Lana frowned and nodded, "Lana, that wasn't aimed towards you. It was for the rest of them. I know you're sorry for being a part of this, you're even making it up to me, and you got hurt in the process. I'm sorry mom and dad didn't say anything to them, but your big brother is here for you,"

"Lincoln…would you really call them?" Lincoln frowned and took a deep breath, "Are you going to call Child Services if mom and dad-"

"If I do that then we'll be separated and you're the only one in this house I can trust. I don't want them taking my little sister away," Lincoln walked up to her and rubbed the top of her head with a slight smile crossing his lips, "I'm glad you're okay…I'm going to get the first aid kit…are you going to be okay for a minute?" Lana nodded before she tightly hugged her older brother.

Lana looked up, bruises and cuts covering her tearstained face, "Thank you, Lincoln," Lincoln slightly smiled before rubbing the top of her head before standing up and walked out of the room.

The family sat in the living room, stunned by Lincoln's words when a knock at the door caught their attention. Lynn Sr. stood up and walked over to the broken door and opened it to see their elder neighbor Mr. Jeffery Grouse standing on the front porch, "Oh…Mr. Grouse, if Lincoln was bothering you, we could-"

"It wasn't your son, you nitwit," Mr. Grouse hissed, "Loud, do you remember how you and your family helped me reconnect with my family this past Christmas?"

"Well…yeah, we went out of our way to get you a plane ticket and-"

"Well Loud, while I don't agree with your son's choice of words, I do agree with his message," the elderly man grabbed Lynn Sr. by the shirt and pulled him closer, "I saw you throwing that poor boy out in your backyard that night, I've seen how you've been treating him, and I saw your girls harassing that poor little girl a short while ago,"

"Jeez, way to sound like a-"

"I'm telling you for your own good, Loud, straighten up your act, because I promise if you don't, Child Services won't be your only worry," pushing Lynn Sr. back, Mr. Grouse surprised the family as he glared at them with narrowed eyes, "And that goes for the rest of you. Family is the most valuable thing in this world. More valuable than any worldly possessions." The family watched, stunned as the elderly man turned and walked off the front steps.

Lincoln, with the first aid kit in hand, stepped into the room and walked over to Lana and smiled, "Alright, let's get you cleaned up," Lana smiled and nodded as Lincoln opened the first aid kit and took out some bandages, cotton balls and a bottle of peroxide. Lana took a deep breath and held her beloved frog close to her as Lincoln opened the peroxide and dampened one of the cotton balls before running it across Lana's cheek.

Lana flinched slightly and Lincoln frowned, "I know it stings, Lana, but it's to keep from getting infected," Lana looked up and her eyes widened when they met his, "Don't worry, once we get you cleaned up, I'll put the bandages on you and the two of us will go to the park for a while," Lana slightly nodded as Lincoln dabbed a little more peroxide on the cotton ball.

 _ **No, this is not the end of the story. Yes, they're still going to face judgement. Yes, Mr. Grouse is going to side with Lincoln and Lana from here on out and in the sequel as well. No, no sister is safe outside of Lily until such a time comes. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gold Testament: Bobby and Ronnie Anne won't make an appearance in this part, but in the sequel.**_

 _ **Red the Pokémon Master: As I said, the only who's 'safe' is Lily at the moment. The others will work on their apologies, probably in the sequel.**_

 _ **Leeconnor4297: Lily is safe, as for the rest of them, they will have to work their ways into their good graces.**_

 _ **OmegaDelta: In the sequel they will.**_

 _ **DarthSidious04: No need to get them involved. Not yet anyways. As I said, there are families in this world that actually do that and it pisses me off, and some take it even further that physical/verbal abuse and that just sickens me to the point where I want to commit the heinous crime of murder just to help those poor people out. Unfortunately though, many people know how to hide that side of them.**_

 _ **DreadedCandiru2: Yes, he knows a great number of people, my friend.**_

 _ **Chuck Hoff: Indeed. My advisors and I don't really see a happy ending for this story, but its sequel…that may very well get a happy ending, but I won't know until I finish this story and start talking to my advisors.**_

 _ **James B Cameron: Thank you, and I'm glad to hear you are waiting for the next chapter, my friend.**_

 _ **DJTimmer: Mayhap in the sequel, my friend, but not here.**_

 _ **Frazerd96: He doesn't hate them, he's just fed up with them, but as Lily is a baby, she is safe, the others however…they are old enough to know right from wrong and Lincoln is not going to go easy on them.**_

 _ **Bouken Dutch 2.0: I don't think CPS works that way, they will eventually get involved and everything, but it will be more for…you know, I am afraid of spoiling it, so I'll just leave it at that.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes, he's finally grown a backbone. They'll get involved. Maybe not in this one.**_

 _ **Hot Shot: You've been gone? Well welcome back, friend. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Elementor: Yes, Lincoln finally grew a backbone and Mr. Grouse is showing the family he's not afraid to get others involved.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter. And for insurance reasons, I am required to mention this chapter will contain slight Loudcest …enjoy.**_

Lincoln sat in his room and looked up at the night sky with narrowed eyes. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see Hops hopping into the room, Izzy scurrying into the room, and El Diablo slithered into with Lana following close behind her pets, a sheet wrapped around her body. Confused, Lincoln arched a brow and shook his head, "Um…are you okay, Lana? Were you and Lola argu-"

"You said I could stay here until you get a new bed, right?"

"Well…yeah, but…why are you wrapped in a sheet?" Lana frowned and looked away, Lincoln seeing a light pink hue crossing her cheeks, "What's wrong, Lana? Are you okay?" Lana slightly whimpered and Lincoln leaned closer before placing a hand on her forehead, "You're not running a fever…what's-"

Before Lincoln could finish, Lana dropped the sheet, revealing nothing but a pair of light blue panties underneath and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Lana," he quietly hissed before picking the sheet up and wrapping it around his younger sister, "You shouldn't walk around like that! You could get in serious trouble and-"

"I…I wanted to do something nice for you, Lincoln,"

"What? Nice…Lana, what are yo-" before Lincoln could finish, he felt Lana's lips press against his and his eyes widened.

Lincoln backed away and panted as he stared at his younger sister with wide eyes, "Lana? What are you doing? You know we both can get into serious trouble if the others or mom and dad-"

"But they won't come in here…not after you yelled at them," she leaned up against Lincoln, forcing him to sit down and she sat onto of him, "So…why can't I be nice, Lincoln?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Lana, this is wrong on so many levels, I don't even think I can begin naming them,"

"But Lincoln…I'm trying to be a nice sister…you don't like me?" Lana sniffled and Lincoln frowned, "I thought I was your favorite sister."

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Lana, you are my favorite sister, but this is wrong and you should-"

"I know, but I don't care," Lana quietly hissed before throwing her arms around his neck and lightly kissing him again before she wiggled out of her underwear.

Lincoln lightly pushed the young girl, "Lana…no this is-" Lana frowned and threw her arms around his neck and tightly hugged him, "Lana, we'll both get in trouble if we continue this and-"

"I know Lincoln, but I want to thank you for helping me earlier…and for keeping me safe from that man with the gun," Lana frowned and leaned closer to her brother, "Just please…let me do this for you," she lightly pressed her lips against his again.

Lincoln pushed the young girl away again and frowned, "Lana…I…we can't do this…this is wrong, and you know that,"

"Linc…just…please?" Lana pleaded with wide eyes, "I just need to be sure of something, and I can't do that if you won't help me," Lincoln hugged the wall and Lana frowned, "Please Lincoln? Don't you like me?"

"Lana, you're my little sister, the one who's been helping me since the night I was shot, and I will be forever grateful for that, but Lana, we're related, you're six, you shouldn't be having those thoughts. You should be playing in the mud and running around with yo-" before he could finish, he felt Lana kiss him once again.

Lana broke from the kiss and looked at her older brother with a saddened expression crossing her face and Lincoln felt a tang in his chest, "Linc…please,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Lana, you do know if we do this, nothing will be the same between us ever again, right?" Lana slowly nodded, "And I can't lose my favorite little sister because of something like this. This could very well ruin our entire relationship and like I said, I don't want to lose my little sister,"

He held her close and rubbed her back, surprising her, "You know I love you, Lana," Lana slightly smiled as she reached up Lincoln's shirt.

She sat up, her small smile turned into a sly one, "Lincoln, if you love me, why would you deny me?" her smile turned into a pout, "Don't tell me my big brother was lying to me?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head before Lana threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

 _ **Okay, not entire Loudcest, just a small bit. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**OmegaDelta: Others will**_ **not** _ **be joining.**_

 _ **Gold Testament: Yes, the chapter was short, yes, there are better ways to handle that situation, but I'm wrapping this story up and working on the sequel and I needed something to haunt Lincoln in the sequel.**_

 _ **GennaiArakida-XIV: Alright, that's fine.**_

 _ **LiteralTrash001: Okay?**_

 _ **DreadedCandiru2: Wasn't really going for that type of deal, but okay.**_

 _ **Dread55: Yeah, the story's going down this path.**_

 _ **DJTimmer: Yes, I suppose you are right.**_

 _ **Red star 6: Yes, it is a fanfiction. Thank you for being one of the few who understand that, my friend.**_

 _ **James B Cameron: Good to know. You'll be surprised at what kids nowadays know. My 6-year-old cousin knows a few things and when we asked where he learned it from, he'd turn and run from us.**_

 _ **TheFreezerStreets: They didn't do the deed. That might be an idea for the sequel.**_

 _ **The God of Challenge: O…kay?**_

 _ **Francisco914: She's safe. I originally wasn't going to hold back, but my advisors told me not to bring her in. And now, sit back, I've got to rant. It's a fanfiction. I know you probably can't comprehend what that means, so allow me to spell it out for you. It's a simple story, nothing is to be taken seriously in them.**_

 _ **Guest: No, I'm just surrounded by people who cannot comprehend this is a STORY! I seriously hate people like that. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. And I did give a warning that it was rated for child abuse, possible self-harm, language and other reasons. What on God's green earth did you think I meant by that? Sunshine and rainbows shooting from the sky?**_

 _ **Now that I've gotten that out of the way, enjoy what could possibly be the last chapter. Also, guest, Francisco, don't expect an apology. I don't give them out very often. It's rare I get angry, it's even rarer I apologize.**_

 _ **I will apologize for the length of this chapter. It's going to be short.**_

Lincoln lie away on the floor in his room as Lana curled up on his left and Hops, Izzy and El Diablo on his right side. He sighed as he shook his head, "What the hell is wrong with me? I basically fucked my kid sister. Lincoln you're nothing but a disgusting pervert," he looked up out the window and stared at the pale moon, "I'm going to hell, that's for sure, but don't do that to Lana. She's not to blame here. She was acting on impulse," hearing Lana moan, he looked down with wide eyes as Lana nuzzled closer to her before lightly snoring.

He sighed and shook his head, "How could she want to be this close to me after what just happened? How is it that she's not afraid of me? Normally when something like this happens, it doesn't make the bond stronger, but breaks it." Hearing a light hissing sound, he looked down and saw El Diablo staring up at him, "And now I'm going to be lectured by a snake,"

El Diablo hissed and Lincoln shook his head, "You're not poisonous, so biting me won't do you any good." El Diablo hissed again, "Yes, I am aware of what I did. Lana isn't to blame here, she was just in shock and she couldn't think clearly," El Diablo slithered on top of Lincoln and stared the white-haired boy dead in the eyes, "I don't think snakes have hypnotic powers, so unless we're having a staring contest, you're wasting your time, El Diablo,"

El Diablo stared at Lincoln and Lincoln patted the snake's head and took a deep breath, "I promise El Diablo, if Lana suffers after tonight, you won't get the chance to kill me. I'll end my own life," he yawned and laid back before closing his eyes, "I'm losing my mind. I'm talking t a snake for crying out loud. As if he can understand a damn thing I'm saying."

 _ **And like I said, this chapter was going to be short…this is the last chapter and a sequel will be out soon.**_


End file.
